jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Milton Krest (Anthony Zerbe)
Milton Krest is a character who appears in both the Fleming short story, The Hildebrand Rarity (which is part of the For Your Eyes Only short story compilation) and the 1989 film ''Licence To Kill ''where he was an employee of drug baron Franz Sanchez and operates Sanchez's drug smuggling front company, Wavekrest Marine Research. He was played by Anthony Zerbe. Novel biography Bond is on an assignment in the Seychelles Islands; through Fidele Barbey, his influential and well-connected local contact, he meets an uncouth American millionaire named Milton Krest, who challenges the two to aid him in the search for a rare fish, The Hildebrand Rarity. Bond, Barbey, Krest and his English wife, Elizabeth, set off aboard his ship - the Wavekrest - in search of the fish. During the journey, Bond learns that Milton verbally and physically abuses everyone around him, especially his wife—whom he punishes with the use of a stingray tail he dubs "The Corrector". Krest finds the Hildebrand Rarity and kills it—along with many other fish—by pouring poison into the water. After finding and killing the Hildebrand Rarity, they set sail for port. Along the way Krest gets very drunk, insults Bond and Barbey and tells his wife he will beat her again with the stingray tail. Later that night, Bond hears Krest choking; investigating, Bond finds that Krest has been murdered — apparently by having the rare fish stuffed down his throat. So as not to be entangled in a murder investigation, Bond throws Krest overboard and cleans up the scene of the crime, making it look as though Krest fell overboard after one of the ropes holding his hammock broke: Bond suspects both Barbey and Mrs. Krest, but is unsure which is responsible. However, when Mrs. Krest invites Bond to sail with her to Mombasa—his next destination—aboard the Wavekrest, he accepts her invitation with reservations. Film biography In the film, Milton Krest works for Franz Sanchez. He owns a boat named the Wavekrest as well as a Marine Research Facility, used as a cover for Sanchez's drug shipments. He also has a crush on Sanchez's mistress, Lupe Lamora. Krest uses his organization to help rescue Sanchez after he is arrested by Ed Killifer, and Krest is also present during Sanchez's brutal maiming of Felix Leiter. Bond visits Krest at his Marine Research Facility to find clues about Sanchez and his whereabouts, and later infilitrates the Wavekrest. Bond ruins a drug shipment being managed by Krest and his crew, as well as stealing five million dollars of Sanchez's money. Krest orders his men to try and kill Bond before he can further ruin Sanchez's latest drug operation, but Bond manages to escape in a seaplane. Krest becomes a victim in Bond's quest to exact vengeance on Sanchez for maiming his friend Felix and murdering his wife, Della. After gaining Sanchez's trust and convincing him that someone is trying to have him killed, Sanchez suspects Krest and visits him onboard the Wavekrest that night. With the help of Pam Bouvier and Q, Bond plants some of the money he had stolen from Sanchez in a decompression chamber inside the boat, leading Sanchez to believe that Krest had hired a team of hitmen to assassinate him and was using his own money to pay them off. A furious Sanchez kicks Krest inside the decompression chamber and gradually turns the pressure valve to an extreme level, before hacking the vent with a fire axe. The rapid decompression causes Krest's head to expand and then violently explode, splattering the porthole window with blood. Category:Licence to Kill characters Category:James Bond henchmen Category:James Bond characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters